


Roles

by ddelusionall



Series: Move In Boyfriend [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Sex Toys, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun has everything he wants, including the best boyfriend/lover/partner anyone can ask for. But Jaejoong has been busy lately, and Yoochun misses being controlled.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Move In Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718464
Kudos: 2





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun stepped into the main room, eyes falling upon his lover in the reading nook. Jaejoong sat on a black leather chair. His white robe was tied in the middle, but open, baring his knees and legs. His feet rested on the plush ottoman. A cup of coffee cooled on the window sill.

The sun sparkled on the buildings around them, tossing rainbows through the room, but Jaejoong didn't look towards the view.

A sheaf of papers lay on the small table to his left, and he had an open portfolio of business numbers on his lap.

 _Uncut Diamond_ was expanding, opening a second club called _Polished Sapphire_ in less than two weeks. Jaejoong was the new President of Operations over both clubs.

Yoochun sighed and wondered if he should bother making Jaejoong something to eat. He went back to the kitchen with his coffee. He knew this was important, but it was Sunday, and Jaejoong had been dealing with this for three weeks now, and it was Sunday. Jaejoong had come to bed late the night before, woke up early; same thing he’d done for the last two weeks.

Yoochun felt a little selfish, but he missed the attentions of his lover. Jaejoong needed a distraction, for a few hours at least, and Yoochun was just plain horny. He thought of going to bed, jerking off, hoping Jaejoong would check up on him and see him and fuck him, but Jaejoong wouldn't. He was too focused on his papers.

Yoochun was going to have to be sneaky.

He went to the bedroom with a smirk on his face. He opened Jaejoong's toy drawer (god, how long had it been since he'd last been in this thing?). He contemplated the contents, and then made his selection: a collar, a leash, a cock ring, a plug and a blindfold.

He carried them to the end of the hall and again pondered Jaejoong from afar. His lover lifted his coffee and took a sip, eyes trained on the paperwork.

With another smirk, Yoochun arranged all the toys so he could carry them in his mouth, a little difficult with the plug, and he almost swallowed the cock ring. He fell to his knees and crawled across the living room, cock hardening on the way. Yoochun was disappointed that Jaejoong didn't look up even when Yoochun dropped the toys on the floor and sat back on his feet.

"Demon Master," Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong's head shot up, eyes wide. Yoochun held back a smirk as Jaejoong catalogued the toys on the ground.

"Yoochun, I--"

Yoochun lowered his eyes. He crawled the rest of the way to Jaejoong's chair and bowed, pressing his forehead to the floor.

"Fuck," Jaejoong muttered. He touched Yoochun's hair, tugging lightly.

Yoochun shivered. "P-please."

"You interrupted my paperwork, YooYum," Jaejoong said, voice low, deep, commanding.

Yoochun shivered again, almost quaking in anticipation. He winced as his hair was pulled, and then gasped when Jaejoong jerked his head to the side. He moaned from the look in Jaejoong's eyes. Possessive, almost angry. God, it'd been too long since Jaejoong last looked at him like that.

Jaejoong leaned close. "Is this more important than my work, YooYum?"

Yoochun nodded, wincing as he pulled his own hair, because of Jaejoong's fierce grip. "It's S-Sunday, Demon Master."

The side of Jaejoong's lip jerked. He flung his head away and Yoochun barely caught himself on his hands.

Maybe he'd been wrong, maybe Jaejoong wouldn't-- He moaned when his vision went dark. Jaejoong tightened the blindfold.

"A slave should not interrupt his master's work," Jaejoong said, trailing the end of the leash over Yoochun's back.

He shivered again. Yoochun didn't think he'd stop shivering. The nylon hissed through the air and landed sharply on his ass. Yoochun bit his lip against a whine. Another lash landed on his back.

"You do not have permission to come," Jaejoong said.

Yoochun whimpered. It'd been months since Jaejoong properly whipped him. He wasn't sure he could keep himself from coming. Each lash burned and made his body jerk and his cock slap wetly against his stomach. Each lash doubled the amount of precome pumping from the tip.

They stopped too soon, and Yoochun whined in disappointment.

"You have not received your full punishment. Don't move, don't make a sound."

Jaejoong's body moved behind him. Fingers gripped his ass and spread him open. With an obscene noise, Jaejoong spit on him. Embarrassed heat spread through Yoochun's skin, turning it pink. Jaejoong ran the end of the plug through his spit and without warning, shoved it into Yoochun's unprepared body.

Yoochun bit his arm to keep from screaming. His body clamped down on the toy as Jaejoong pulled it out and slammed it back in. The next pass had him coming, jerking and whimpering as his orgasm splattered over the hardwood.

A dark chuckle permeated the pain. Jaejoong left the plug inside him. "You're such a slut. Such a naughty dirty slut. Clean up your mess. Now." He grabbed Yoochun by the hair again and shoved his face in his come. Yoochun moaned and started licking it up.

The hand left his hair. Pain lashed through his skin again, and Yoochun practically screamed, not expecting it.

"Did I say you could stop cleaning that up?"

Yoochun whimpered and tried, he did, but he couldn't see every drop and the pain from the whips was too distracting. His body clenched around the toy with each whipping. He lowered his head, panting. He was still so hard.

Jaejoong growled as he gripped Yoochun's hair again. "So disobedient."

"I'm sor--"

Jaejoong slapped him. "Shut up."

Yoochun shut his eyes behind the blindfold, biting his lower lip. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

And then Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Naughty pets don't get to talk, YooYum, remember?" His voice had softened, apologetic for the slap, even though, in their roles, Yoochun deserved it. He had to remember that. It was just for their roles.

Yoochun took a deep breath and then nodded.

The collar tightened around his neck, the metal parts clinking together. Jaejoong hooked the leash to it. He kissed Yoochun again, deeply, tongue reaching into his mouth. His hand gripped Yoochun's cock and he almost came again as Jaejoong stroked roughly.

He probably would have, but a cool ring of metal slipped over him, squeezing down to the base of his erection, trapping his orgasm.

Yoochun whimpered in Jaejoong's mouth.

"I love you, YooYum," Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun took the invitation as outside of their roles and returned, "I love you, JaeJae."

The round gag pressed against his lips and Yoochun opened his mouth for it. Jaejoong secured it, probably too tightly.

"Head down, arms back."

Yoochun bent over, ass in the air and stretched his hands behind him. Jaejoong slipped the length of the leash under him, between his legs and then secured his wrists tightly. Too tightly, and Yoochun's fingers tingled. The leash wasn't quite long enough and it dug into his neck, making breathing difficult.

And then Jaejoong left. He didn't go far, just back to his paperwork.

Yoochun whined from behind the gag.

Jaejoong ignored him.

Yoochun tried to breathe, tried to move, tried to think beyond the pain and lightheadedness and the toy in his ass, and the sting from the lashes on his back.

The sudden ring of the doorbell was loud.

Jaejoong sighed. Yoochun heard him stand and walk across the room. The door opened, voices traveled to him, but Yoochun didn't have enough coherent thought to know what they said. He thought it was MinSu.

His master laughed, and Yoochun whimpered, because it was always such a beautiful sound.

The door shut again, and Jaejoong returned, sitting on his chair. "It seems you forgot that you made plans with Junsu today.”.

 _Oops._ He and Junsu were supposed to go out for breakfast.

"You're lucky your best friend is as much as a slut as you are, and he understands."

Jaejoong said nothing else. And Yoochun grew more and more frustrated. His body tried to come around the ring. Sweat dripped from his skin. He felt it sliding down his spine, and then over his neck. He lost the feeling in his fingers. Squirming only made it worse, but holding still was impossible. Yoochun had no idea how much time passed. He counted his breaths, slow and deep, through his nose. He lost count every time his body spasmed around the toy in his ass.

When a hand landed on his head, Yoochun cried out around the gag. Fingers gripped his hair and yanked him up. Pain shot through his wrists and arms. The gag disappeared and Yoochun tried to take deep breaths, but cried instead, still gasping. Ruthless hands pulled him forward and he stumbled until he hit Jaejoong's legs.

Heat touched his lips and he moaned in relief, opening his mouth for Jaejoong's cock. Jaejoong jerked his hips up, stealing Yoochun's breath with his cock, thrusting all the way down his throat. He held Yoochun’s head down so far that only the last inch of his erection moved in and out of Yoochun's mouth. The rest was down his throat, pulsing precome and cutting off his breathing again.

Jaejoong's hand curled around his face, over his nose, and Yoochun really couldn't breathe. Jaejoong said something that Yoochun didn't hear, his cock pulsed in his throat, and Yoochun saw spots. He felt his hold on consciousness slipping, his body tried to come again, and then Jaejoong pushed him away, again gripping his hair.

Yoochun sucked in a much needed breath, and then spluttered as come covered his face. The head of Jaejoong's cock smeared the come over his lips and cheek. Yoochun licked at him with a whine.

Jaejoong slapped his cheek lightly, pressed a kiss to his forehead and then let him go.

Weak and dizzy, Yoochun fell to the floor, crying out when his hands were smashed under him.

Jaejoong chuckled and gripped his cock. "Such a naughty slave today. We may need to do this more often for you to remember how you're supposed to act."

"P-please," Yoochun whispered, and then winced, because again, he'd spoken without permission. He really was getting sloppy.

Jaejoong straddled him where he lay and released the leash from his hands. Blood flowed back to his fingers and they tingled painfully.

“Hands and knees, YooYum.”

Yoochun struggled to his hands and knees. Jaejoong kept the length of the leash short and lead the way down the hall. Yoochun’s body shook as he crawled blindly after Jaejoong. The leash jerked to the right, and Yoochun shivered as Jaejoong led him into the guest room. The guest room, because slaves were not allowed in the bedroom.

“Up on the bed. Face down.”

Shaking, Yoochun climbed onto the bed and lay on his stomach. On each bed post hung handcuffs, and as Yoochun expected, his wrists and ankles were shackled, lifted off the bed.

He shivered under Jaejoong’s touch, hands rubbing up and down his back and ass. Fingers gripped the toy, not pulling, just touching, enough to tease. It pushed against Yoochun’s stretched walls.

Jaejoong’s cell phone rang. Yoochun groaned. There was a light kiss on his ass, and then Jaejoong moved away. Yoochun sighed.

It was too good to be true, really. Jaejoong’s work was important. Yoochun knew that.

“Trust me, I have the numbers in front of me,” Jaejoong’s voice grew stronger as he came back to the room. “Yes, I know … Yes, don’t you think the President of Operations would know when the grand opening of the club is? … I have them. And there are more ‘interested parties’ than we need. Don’t worry about that … yes, yes. … The guest list isn’t exactly important right now. It’ll—I didn’t say it wasn’t important at all. It’s just not important to me. Actually this club opening isn’t important to me right now. I have my lover shackled to a bed and honestly, I don’t give a fuck what you do. It’s Sunday. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Yoochun smiled as Jaejoong muttered under his breath about incompetent assholes. He sighed in relief as Jaejoong’s hands ran up and down his body again. Soft caresses, light scratches.

“I know you know how important this work is for me, YooYum,” Jaejoong whispered. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you.”

Yoochun wanted to reply, but Jaejoong gripped the plug and slowly fucked him with it. He moaned, pressing his face into the bed. His hips rose, back bowing. The plug stilled inside him again.

He had enough time to take a deep breath, and then Jaejoong spanked him. Yoochun moaned. He loved being whipped, but being spanked was better. The heat of Jae’s hand, the effort, and—

“M-master!” Yoochun gasped as sting shot up his spine.

“Must I remind you again to be quiet?”

Yoochun bit his lip, moaning against another spank.

“Usually I’d think you were being defiant so you’d get more punishments, but I know that’s now true. You want me to fuck you, don’t you, my YooYum?”

The spankings stopped. Yoochun gasps echoed around the room. They turned to whimpers when Jaejoong went back to soft caresses against his skin. Yoochun barely registered Jaejoong moving away, the door opening, and then he was alone. Again.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to cry. Jaejoong knew he hated this. Hated being left during their sessions. A row of tears fell to the bed. He tried to control his breathing. Once again he was regretting this, but if he’d just sat on Jaejoong’s lap naked, Jaejoong wouldn’t have done anything more than push him away.

Yoochun wasn’t sure which was worse. Being left alone, or being rejected to begin with.

A soft hand ran down his back. Yoochun gasped in relief. His head turned, eyes opened.

Jaejoong smiled down at him. “I’ve tortured you enough these last few weeks. Shut your eyes, love.”

Yoochun did, taking a deep breath. His skin flinched as cool drops of lube covered his back and ass. Jaejoong ran his fingers through the lube, almost massaging his muscles. The bed dipped behind him, and Yoochun sighed as Jaejoong gripped his ass with slick hands.

The plug left his body for a moment, and then returned smoothly.

“I made you bleed,” Jaejoong said, voice full of regret.

Yoochun didn’t mind, but he was also confused. Their roles seemed shattered, and Jaejoong’s attentions were those of penance instead of authority. Yoochun gasped as the toy twisted and pumped in and out of him slowly. His skin pebbled with need. He felt like electricity shot through him as the toy rubbed over his prostate.

“Jae, please,” he gasped, pulling on the handcuffs at his wrists.

“What do you want, my YooYum?”

“F-fuck me,” he said, voice hoarse. “Please, please, fuck me.”

The plug stilled, and Yoochun whimpered, gasping, eyes fluttering open as Jaejoong’s cock prodded the toy deeper. His hands gripped Yoochun’s ass, spreading and massaging.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Again the plug left his body. Yoochun had a moment to breathe, and then Jaejoong’s cock pushed into him, all the way. His hand pushed into Yoochun’s back as he sank deep. A ragged moan from both of them melded and waved through the room. The angle allowed for short thrusts, nothing satisfying, but enough to make his cock pulse. Another orgasm weaved through him and he wanted to come this time.

He opened his mouth to beg for it, and it turned to a whine as Jaejoong left his body.

“Let’s go to bed, baby,” Jaejoong whispered.

The cuffs were released and Yoochun sagged into the bed. Strong arms turned him over. Mind clouded, Yoochun followed whispered directions to sit up, and his arms were lifted, clutching around Jaejoong’s neck. His lover easily lifted him and Yoochun weakly wrapped his legs around his waist.

Jaejoong walked slowly to their bedroom, laying kisses and whispers to Yoochun’s neck. His shuddering increased, more than when he was left alone. Different anticipation. Love, need.

His back hit the soft blanket and Jaejoong’s body followed him down. Their lips met, the kiss a touch of lips and combined breaths. Yoochun tightened his legs and arched, moaning as Jaejoong’s cock slipped over the bend in his hip.

Jaejoong nodded. “Do you want me, love?”

“Please, please.”

Jaejoong reached between them. He stroked Yoochun’s cock, making him whimper from the sensitivity. He cupped Yoochun’s balls before gripping his cock. He teased Yoochun with it, in and out, shallow, just the head, stretching him and pulling deep moans from his throat. Yoochun grabbed Jaejoong’s shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin.

“Please, Jaejoong, please. Please.”

Yoochun threw his head back, body taut as Jaejoong pushed into him completely. He swallowed Yoochun’s scream with a deep kiss. His thrusts were steady, forceful and firm. When Yoochun focused on anything, it was his brown eyes, darkened with lust and love.

“C-come. Need. Please, JaeJae.”

“Soon, love. Soon.” Jaejoong kissed his cheek. His fingers found Yoochun budded nipple.

Yoochun moaned, body bowing into Jaejoong’s. His erection pressed painfully into Jaejoong’s stomach. He whimpered Jaejoong’s name, over and over, a cadence to his thrusts, a cadence to the pleasure building through his body. Jaejoong trailed his hand up and down Yoochun’s chest and stomach, teasing the sensitive skin.

“I love you, Yoochun,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun’s reply was lost in a shout as Jaejoong palmed his cock, pushing and sliding. Deft fingers released the metal cock ring, and Yoochun’s mind went blank, vision black. Each powerful thrust into his body drew his orgasm closer, and then it exploded as Jaejoong stroked his cock, quick.

Yoochun moaned, voice ripping from him as he screamed through his release, panting in time to the splatters between their bodies.

Jaejoong collapsed on top of him, begging for a kiss that Yoochun tried to give. Their bodies heaved from the exertion, and Yoochun’s brain comprehended nothing. Not until Jaejoong tensed, ready to get up. Yoochun whimpered and held him tightly.

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Yes, my love?”

“More. More. Don’t …”

Jaejoong rolled his hips. “Unsatisfied, huh?”

“No, just … don’t go, please.”

Jaejoong kissed him softly. “I won’t. I’m sorry I’ve been so focused on work.”

Yoochun smiled. “It’s okay. I know how to distract you.”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement. He rocked his hips slowly. “Yes, you do.”

“But I’m sorry I … well, I just haven’t played like that for so long.”

“Again, my fault.”

Yoochun chewed on Jaejoong’s lower lip. “I love being your slave, JaeJae. I miss it. It’s my favorite role to play.”

“I like this one the best,” Jaejoong said. At Yoochun’s confused look, he explained, “This role. My lover. My boyfriend. My best friend. My support.”

Yoochun’s throat closed and he hid his face in Jaejoong’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you. Consider my paperwork done. Today is all about you.”

Yoochun shook his head. “Us. All about us.”

Jaejoong smiled into the kiss. “I like us.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
